The present invention relates generally to encapsulated window assemblies in which a polymeric frame or gasket member surrounds at least a portion of the peripheral region of a glass sheet.
Encapsulated window assemblies, particularly vehicle roof windows or sunroofs are described in the patent literature, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,254 describes a “cover” for a motor vehicle roof which includes a cover “plate”, a plastic frame foamed or injected around the edge of the cover plate, thus, forming an edge gap seal. The plastic frame has a groove which is open to the bottom and which is bordered to the outside by a lip which forms the edge gap seal. In the groove is placed a plastic insert made of a material which is softer than the material of the plastic frame. A process for making such a cover, optionally including a reinforcing frame, and for making/placing the plastic insert in the groove of the plastic frame is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,150 describes a cover unit for closing the roof opening in a motor vehicle roof, such cover unit having a cover element composed of an, at least, partially transparent plastic, and a reinforcing frame, made, for example, of metal, which extends along the side edge of the cover element, and which bears a seal which surrounds the side edge of the cover element for contact against an essentially vertically running roof-mounted sealing surface. The reinforcing frame is cemented, using flexible cement to the cover element such that the cover element can move in the transverse direction relative to the reinforcing frame in order to enable thermal expansion of the cover element. The seal has a roof sealing area contacting a roof-mounted sealing surface which is substantially unaffected by thermal expansion of the cover element, and the seal has a cover sealing area for compensation of thermal expansion of the cover element.
Suppliers of encapsulated window assemblies to vehicle manufacturers continually search for ways to produce such assemblies which perform well, are aesthetically pleasing, are simple to manufacture, and are cost effective. The encapsulated window assembly of the present application is believed to meet these objectives.